


Quarantine

by mobile_mom



Series: Modern Daddies [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Hoarding, Husbands, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobile_mom/pseuds/mobile_mom
Summary: When Covid hits our two sweet daddies they start worrying about jobs and do stupid things...“Alfie?!” he shouted down their hallway.“Babe, WHAT happened here?”“It’s not what it looks like.” Alfie hastily announced with quite some guilt in his voice.Tommy raised an eyebrow, challenging his husband to go on.“Babe…the utility room…”“Let’s forget this shit for a while, Alfie.” The last remnants of bedding were thrown to the side.“The only thing I want on your mind is my dick.”They locked eyes, their pupils blown with lust and want.“Get it to my mouth then Tommy. Fuck some sense into me.”
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Modern Daddies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [MintJam](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MintJam/pseuds/MintJam) to make sure I never forget about these fools and to Phiosa for her advice.

“What the …?!” Tommy tried to get into their utility room to get a new package of baby wipes which Alfie needed to finish changing Charlie, but something blocked the door.  
Looking through the little crack in the door to find out what blocked it, Tommy could not believe what he saw. 

“Alfie?!” he shouted down their hallway.

“Hun?” a slightly dishevelled Alfie appeared next to him, little Charlie wrapped in a cloth diaper sitting on his arm, delightful playing in his dad’s ever-growing beard.

“Babe, WHAT happened here?” Tommy demanded to know in a stern voice, eyebrows raised. 

“Huh?” a pair of beautiful eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible, blinked at him.

“Alfie don’t play innocent. I can’ open the door to our utility room since it seems to be filled with all the toilet paper of London.” He ran his hands through his hair, a bit horrified about Alfie’s shopping spree but he honestly had to try hard not to laugh.  
“Alfie what…? What have you done?”

“It’s not what it looks like.” Alfie hastily announced with quite some guilt in his voice.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, challenging his husband to go on.

“It’s…it’s also diapers.” That loveable bear of a man mumbled shyly. 

“It’s also diapers?” Tommy repeated in disbelieve, biting hard on his lips. 

“Dada, dia da” Charlie babbled, and Tommy couldn’t any longer suppress his smile. He stepped towards his boys and gently cupped Alfie’s face with one hand while he rested his other one on Charlie’s back. Tommy leaned his head near to them which was instantly rewarded by some sticky fingers poking in his ear.

“Babe.” He slowly caressed Alfie’s cheek  
“Since days you’ve been ending your vlog by saying everyone should behave reasonably and not hoard. Now I want to get you some diapers for Charlie and can’t even open the door to our utility room because that’s exactly what you did?!”

And he was not sure if that hell of a puppy look went more to his heart or to his dick, which instantly made him feel like a freak. Thinking about his dick at all while his son was with them. 

“I…I got carried away, I guess. When I went grocery shopping and day after day the shelves got emptier, I started to drive out of London to shop and, well.”

“Well, huh?” Tommy parted away from them; shaking his head in disbelieve. His arms propped to his hips, pacing back and forth, he obviously had to be the adult here.  
“Okay, listen, babe. First, we need to get Charlie ready and make sure he does not get cold. We will put him in his crib and then you will fucking help me to get into that room. ‘right?”

“A’right Tommy”

“Domm domm, daaa”

Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was spinning. This fucking pandemic; Since filming got cancelled and they were in lock down, remaining a healthy state of mind wasn’t easy. During the first days they were delighted about all the time they were able to spend together and especially Alfie seemed to be thrilled about the new challenges while it had actually been Tommy who was tense at first, worrying about his work. Alfie had been over the moon when he had the love of his life and their son all to himself and spoiled them all day long. Looking back at it now Tommy realised that Alfie had obviously been just as overwhelmed by the crazy situation as he was and while all the cuddling started to unnerve him after a while, he would have never had the heart to say so towards Alfie who really did everything for them. And yes, he was always running some errands, insisting on Tommy never ever leaving the house.  
“The both of you go sit in the garden. I and only I will be the one to go out and deal with this shit, you hear me, Tommy?” had been his usual approach.  
And as stressed out as Tommy had been by that whole situation, he had given in way too easily to not care too much about Alfie’s behaviour. 

***

Later that night the atmosphere between them was tense while they laid next to each other in their bed. Alfie was torn between wanting to apologize and feeling the urge to shout at Tommy. It was brooding inside of him, since he wanted to make Tommy understand that he just took care of him and tried his best for their little family. He was so frustrated that Tommy was again acting like the reasonable one who was now obviously pouting. Pouting, what a nerve! Damn what was he thinking to feel all superior and being disappointed with Alfie? Hm? Tommy had not been the one who saw how the shelves got more and more empty by the day. Tommy had not realised how a little old lady panicked and brought 10 cans of chillie beans just because he, Alfie had fucking looked at one can for too long. Chillie beans, god, the poor gran.  
And just as Alfie furiously turned around and wanted to shout – well, not really shout, since Charlie had finally fallen asleep – what the fuck Tommy thought who he was, just as he opened his mouth, he looked into Tommy’s eyes, who had also just turned towards him; Alfie stopped, mouth still open, holding his breath, caught off guard by these shimmering ice lakes.

“I’m sorry Alfie. I should have realized all the worry eating on you. But I didn’t. I… Alfie, this fucking pandemic, the future, running around in masks, it’s so surreal and I…” his rambling was stopped by pillowly, bearded lips crushing against his trembling ones.  
Strong hands cupped his face at both sides.

“Tommy. Tommy, my love.” Their limbs entangled and their lips found each other again, greedily slotting together, a mess of tongues and teeth. 

“This is so fucked up, Alfie” Tommy breathed while he couldn’t resist to grind further through their luxurious silk bedding against the other man’s hard on. 

“I know, Tommy, fucking crazy, innit?” Alfie mumbled while sucking hard on Tommy’s neck, squeezing Tommy’s back towards himself and his twitching dick. 

“Alfie…ah” Tommy moaned, unable to concentrate any longer on anything he had felt they needed to discuss. Both Alfie’s strong hands and the silk caressing his pale skin.  
“Babe…the utility room…”

“I know, love, I’ll take some of the stuff tomorrow and will….woah! Tommy damn eager huh?” Alfie smiled against him, their heads leaning at each other, both already breathing hard.

“Let’s forget this shit for a while, Alfie.” The last remnants of bedding were thrown to the side.  
“The only thing I want on your mind is my dick.”

They locked eyes, their pupils blown with lust and want. 

“Get it to my mouth then Tommy. Fuck some sense into me.”

What followed was rough, hard and painful but freeing in a way only desperate sex can be. Sex that had someone pounding into you so forceful that you thought you would split into halves, the only problem being that you wanted to be split into halves, that you needed to get wrecked to feel sane again. 

They both needed to get lost in each other to find back to some sort of sense reality again. And they knew they’d be able to give this to each other as long as they were together. If they took care of not drifting apart. 

***

The next day Alfie recorded his new youtube video, determined to find the right words. Tommy watched him, leaning at the nearby doorway but turned around as soon as he heard Alfie’s opening line “Good morning ladies”.  
Tommy knew his husband would find the right words. Yes, his husband, this wonderful caring man who might be going overboard when it comes to Charlie and him, but – and Tommy opened the door to their utility room with a smile– he’d rather have it this way than any other way.  
Especially when that way was plastered with around 200 bars of Aero peppermint chocolate…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated and such a good kick in the ass to keep on writing.


End file.
